ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW 3 Year Anniversary
Card Triple Threat Match Mr. DEDEDE vs. CM Banks vs. EAW World Heavyweight Champion HRDO Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Mak Six-Man Tag Team Match Generation Genesis (Y2Impact, Lethal Consequences, & Hurricane Hawk) vs. Triple Crown Syndicate (Captain Charisma, Montell Smooth, & Mister K) Grudge Match EAW Vixens Champion Kendra Shamez vs. Maria Punk - Special Guest Referee: Sabina Extreme Enigma vs. WWEFan The Dark Emperor w/Kevin Devastation vs. Viper w/Robbie V EAW Unified Tag Team Championships Decipals of Death (Mister Blood & The Dark Demon) © vs. Dynasty-X (Alexander Da Vinci & The Heart Break Boy) Plus The 2010 EAW Awards!!! Results *2. The match ended in no contest when both La Secta Apocalyptica and RoViper brawled on the outside and the entrance stage until Security tried to stop the brawl until Kevin dives the stage onto RoViper, Dark Emperor and Security onto the floor. The police came and broke it up as they handcuffed Kevin and took him to jail. *3. Jaywalker interferes during the match when Extreme Enigma was going for the Fall From Grace from the top rope. Later in the match, Jaywalker was gonna interfere in the match again but Johnny Bad Blood stops him by hitting a beer bottle onto Jay's head from behind. Bobby Cash also interferes in the match as he tries to attack WWEFan but fails. *4. Kendra was supposed to take Maria Punk, but Maria wasn't unable to compete due to the injuries she suffered on the last episode of Showdown so Jenny took her place. Near the end of the match, Sabina nails the Chick Kick on Jenny. *5. The Virus interfered during the match and tried to take out both teams but failed. During the match, CM Banks got into the Infirmary Room and was gonna do bad to Maria as Hawk darts to the room. In the final moments of the match, Jaywalker helps out his fellow Generation Genesis teammates. *7. After the match, DEDEDE was arguing with the referee because he broke up the pin but the ref didn't notice it. But HRDO punches DEDEDE and put him in the Sandtrap. Moments later, HRDO let go of the Sandtrap as he's handed his title and holds an arm up to celebrate. HRDO exits the ring before grabbing a microphone and stepping back in. He addresses by telling them "Thank you…thank you…but…it's time I put an end to this." HRDO lays down his World Heavyweight title on the mat as he continuing to address the crowd "Right now, I'm on top. And I won't let that change…not ever. So, I'm calling it a day…thank you." HRDO looks up at each section of the crowd, and looks down at the fallen bodies of DEDEDE and Banks, as he smiles. HRDO exits the ring and walks up the ramp, not looking back and disappearing through the curtain. The camera focuses on the World Heavyweight title belt laying in the middle of the ring, zooming in on the name: "H.R.D.O." as the EAW logo fades through the screen. Miscellaneous *The 2010 EAW Awards was presented throughout the event. *Cyclone stole the Feud of the Year award as Kevin Devastation was talking to the crowd. *Cyclone brought a new faction to EAW and it's called The Testament. The first member of the new faction was a returning Master. The two talked about bringing a testament to all EAW is all about. While during their speech, a Deep and Dark voice was heard over the Titantron, as the camera fades to the screen playing footage of a man in dark robes standing in front of a wall, displaying classic EAW Moments. The Robbed Man that he and his group is taking his revenge on EAW and coming in a force like never before as the screen blacks out as the camera fades back to Cyclone and Masters. *Hurricane Hawk told John Alloy & Tyler Parker to keep an eye on Maria as he heads to the ring for his match. *The Virus (Carlos Rosso, Tyler, Brandon, & Kjors) try to get in the arena but stop by an 8-foot high-Security Guard. *Joel was looking for any information on Y2Impact in Impact's locker room. *After the Six-Man Tag Match between Triple Crown Syndicate and Generation Genesis, Hurricane Hawk made to the Infirmary Room but stop by Parker & Alloy. All three men brawled each other until Hawk laid out both Parker & Alloy. Hawk busts into the Infirmary Room until he sees Banks got Maria in the GTR Position. Hawk asks Banks to put Maria down as Banks yells at Hawk to get on his knees and beg to put her down but call him Master first. Hawk went down to his knees and ask BAnks to put Maria down please as Banks responded via "Please WHO?" as Hawk told him "Please...Master...Banks." Banks put Maria down and walk out of the Infirmary room with a smug look on his face as Hurricane Hawk looks on with the most menacing facial expression, filled with revenge. Banks told Hawk that he will see him at King of Extreme as he shuts the doors as Hawk knows he will see at the next event. *There were two Dark Emperors in the Dark Emperors' locker room. *As Y2Imapct was heading back to his locker room after receiving the 2010 EAW Awards for the Extremist of the Year and Tag Team of the Year, he was knock out by the cameraman by accident as the cameraman was turning the camera. The cameraman stands over Impact with concern as EMTs begin to file out of the stage entrance to check on Impact. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2010